


Just another day at the office

by sourwolfxo



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Employee!Stiles, M/M, boss!derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 13:03:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sourwolfxo/pseuds/sourwolfxo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is starting a new job and is caught off guard by his surly but fucking hot new boss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just another day at the office

Stiles tripped through the office doors, swinging his briefcase behind him. He straightened, checking if anyone had noticed his undignified entrance. Seeing nobody around, he straightened his jacket and tie and took a deep breath. As if it wasn’t bad enough it being his first day at a new job, his train had been late and he’d had to jog the 10 minute walk from the station.

“Ahem”  
Stiles spun round, losing his balance again but managing to stay on his feet. As he turned he saw chunky black boots, tight black jeans and an even tighter fitted shirt. He realised he was full on staring at this stranger’s body and glanced quickly up to a more sociable level of gaze.   
“Derek Hale. Company CEO and you’re new boss. Mr Stilinski is it?” The man stood before Stiles raised his think dark eyebrows in an unimpressed sort of way as Stiles gaped at this total hottie who claimed to be his new boss.  
“Yes... erm... Stiles. Everyone calls me Stiles.” He stuttered.  
“Is that so” Derek Hale turned and headed towards a door, “You’re supposed to follow Mr Stilinksi.”  
Stiles shook his head to clear away the ideas of a whirlwind office romance which had flooded his mind. Never mind that, this guy seemed to be harnessing a burning hatred towards him already. Stiles jogged after Derek trying to avert his gaze from Derek’s toned ass and take in his surroundings instead. It would be far too awkward to get lost tomorrow and have to ask directions to his office because he’d been checking out his boss instead of paying attention.

As they entered the main office it was clear Stiles wasn’t the only one who had taken a fancy for Derek. Lipsticks flew out of handbags, pocket mirrors were anxiously checked and knowing looks were exchanged between an alarming number of female employees. So he’d have competition. Stiles wondered if there was anything behind this. Did Derek sleep with his employees? Were they all waiting to see who was next? Was Derek a carefree womaniser?  
“This will be your desk” Derek snapped, apparently not noticing all the preening women. “There is a list of your duties for the day, this will arrive every morning before you get in, if it doesn’t go see Sandra” He pointed to a blushing lady hovering by the photocopier, trying to look like she hadn’t been staring. “If you get finished, come and see me” He then pointed to a glass office attached to the room they were in. How these women got anything done with this guy strutting about in there, Stiles had no idea.  
“Yes, boss.” He said, trying to sound confident.  
Derek gave him one last glare with those powerful eyebrows then marched off to his office.

Stiles lowered himself into his seat nervously. A motherly lady appeared over his divider, introduced herself as Julie or Jenny or something, and told him she’d be over the desk from him if he needed anything. He studied his list of duties. It looked like they were going easy on him for the first day. He could definitely get through these by the end of the day. He decided to get everything done as quickly and as best he could, partly to show good work ethic, partly to impress Derek, and partly so he could go and see him and try to flirt a little. Something he was not great at.

4 hours later Stiles knocked tentatively on the door of Derek’s office. As he entered, Derek spun round in his chair and Stiles thought he saw a slight blush come over his boss’ face, but he may have been mistaken.   
“How are you settling in?” He said, forgetting his surly front for a minute.  
“Er, fine thanks, everyone’s lovely and I’ve finished my tasks.” Stiles stammered, thrown by Derek’s kindness.  
“Good.” Derek shot, remembering himself.  
Stiles shuffled his feet, “So erm, is there anything you want me to do?”  
“What?” Derek looked taken aback, “Oh, work, er, ok, how about you take a seat and we’ll go through some paperwork?"  
“Yea, sure” Stiles tried and failed to contain his excitement.

Half an hour and at least 30 signatures later and the sexual tension was obvious. Derek’s hand had “accidentally” brushed Stiles twice and the hairs on both their arms stood on end. Every time their eyes met their faces reddened and they looked down at the page. All Stiles could think of was ripping that shirt from Derek’s chest, and whether or not that was a good idea on his first day.

Derek stalked to the door and pulled the blinds down. Stiles’ heart beat faster. Was this really happening?  
Derek pushed all the papers to the floor and a little piece of Stiles sunk thinking of the disordered mess of the last half hour’s work. His boss leaned across the desk and grabbed the front of his shirt. Stiles’ eyes popped with disbelief. His crotch hardened thinking of what was about to happen. As Derek’s lips crashed into his, Stiles grabbed the back of his neck and ran his other hand through Derek’s hair. Derek groaned in arousal. He pulled Stiles onto the table and crouched on all fours on top of him. Stiles took a deep breath. This was not the day he’d been expecting. Derek pulled Stiles’ shirt off and growled with impatience. Stiles struggled with Derek’s shirt as Derek fiddled with his zip and boxers until his hard cock sprung free. Stiles gasped as Derek caught hold of it and teased him gently. He fumbled with Derek’s trousers and gulped at the length awaiting him. Derek ducked his head and licked at Stiles until he shivered with pleasure. He hopped off the table and pulled Stiles until he was bent over the table. After a few minutes of fondling Stiles was ready to be taken. Derek pushed into him slowly and Stiles moaned involuntarily. Derek reached round and pumped his cock and Stiles had to stop himself from yelling out. The whole office was just on the other side of the door!   
Derek started off slowly then got faster and faster. Stiles held on as long as he could but it was inevitable. He came onto the desk, panting as Derek finished off inside him. They cleaned up in silence and Stiles began to worry that this was going to make the rest of his time here very awkward. Derek regained his stern look and wrote a list of tasks for Stiles for the rest of the day.

The next day, Stiles walked to his desk, still apprehensive. In spite of this, he quickly worked away at his jobs, hoping to be able to step into that office again, just in case. However, before he’d even finished them, Derek strolled to his door.  
“Stiles! Can I see you in here please.” Derek commanded and Stiles shuddered with excitement.  
The blinds were already closed from a business meeting that morning. As Stiles walked into the office, Derek was already removing his tie and undoing his shirt. This was going to be a great place to work, Stiles thought as he carefully shut the door, shrugged out of his jacket, unfastened a few buttons and turned to face a completely naked Derek leaning on the desk, smirking at him, as if he was thinking the same thing.


End file.
